bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Phoenix Torque Ruby
Phoenix Torque Ruby Skill 'War God's Garland (Greatly boosts drop rate of BC produced during Spark & slightly boosts BB gauge) 'Burst 'Furitto En Grief (20 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 20 BC) 'Brave Burst Ruby Vanishing (40 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, probable Atk reduction for 1 turn & 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 40 BC) Brave Burst Hyperion (34 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, boosts allies' Atk relative to their Rec and raises normal hit amount for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 34 BC) Skill Untainted Purity (Boosts BC and HC drop rate) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Happy 4th of July, everyone! It's Ruby... Rose? She's a fox-human for crying out loud! And who's "him"? Ark? It would only make sense since he was the one who led the Oracle Knights. Let's talk about Seria's evo material-I mean... Ruby! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Ruby boosts BC production by 70% when Sparking and increases BB gauges by 1-2 BC when Sparking. Remember Deemo? The pair was at top meta purely because of their Leader Skill. Now, Ruby takes this effect a step higher with the additional BB spamming abilities her Leader Skill holds. If you have a Spark team and good Sparking ability, you can potentially get all of your units' BB gauges filled before your turn ends. If you're up against a single enemy, you can combo this Leader Skill with BB fill rate Leader Skills, like Feeva's, Ares' Excelsior, etc. Getting everyone's SBB gauges filled will become much easier. It is almost to the point where you don't even need the extra BC production effect part of her Leader Skill. However, it is not to say that Ruby's BC Spark production effect is useless. There can be times where you may need the extra BC in case if all of your units' BB gauges aren't filled. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ruby's BB utilizes a 280% damage modifier, which is an average damage modifier that most 7* units use. The damage output is relatively high considering how high Ruby's Atk is. Ruby utilizes one of the best debuffs to ever inflict in the game: Atk Down. With more challenges coming out for Brave Frontier, as much as RNGesus loves to mess with our probabilities, it becomes necessary to lessen the damage from enemies by inflicting them with Atk Down and/or using a high Def buff. The Atk Down effect lowers enemy Atk by 20%. This is one of the lowest in the game, but it's still usable, nonetheless. The highest in the game right now is 50%, which is what Zedus utilizes. Ruby provides all units each a 10% chance of inflicting Atk Down. With six units attacking, there is an overall probability of 47% that at least one unit will inflict Atk Down. Considering most Atk Down effects have a lower chance of inflicting (generally 30%), 47% is relatively high. It's quite unfortunate to rely on RNG to inflict Atk Down, but it is still one of the most useful debuffs to utilize when it's applied to enemies. Unlike Injury, Atk Down can be inflicted on any enemy as there is no enemy that is immune to Atk Down. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ruby's 500% damage modifier SBB works just like her BB, but with a few additions. In addition to Ruby's six-unit 47% chance of inflicting Atk Down, Ruby has a 30% chance of inflicting Atk Down. The Atk Down effect is 30%. Unfortunately, the 30% Atk Down may not matter if other units are going to be inflicting Atk Down. Why is this a problem? The main reason is because all units are given the effect of inflicting 20% Atk Down, unlike Ruby who can inflict 30% Atk Down. Even though the difference is quite small, 30% Atk Down is always the preferred debuff over 20% Atk Down. Additionally, Ruby becomes the new Lario. Her SBB has the highest hit-count in the game, tied with Lario's SBB, making her a recommended unit to use in Frontier Hunter. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Too much Rec, you say? Ruby's 1000% damage modifier UBB boosts Atk based off the amount of Rec units have. Since most units' Rec are close to their Atk stat, Atk will be boosted by around 80-100% on average, given that they are equipped with spheres that boost all stats like Malice Jewel and Buffer Jewel. Not a bad buff. Speaking of this Atk buff, this buff can be stacked with other Atk buffs, like Michele's, Zergel's, etc. Here comes the exciting part. Ruby increases normal hit counts by 2. This means that all normal attack damage and Drop Checks become tripled. Scratch the tripled damage, because this also boosts normal attack damage modifier by 200%. That's about nine times the normal damage just by normal attacking. This is to the point where this buff becomes even more powerful than unleashing the BB/SBB/UBB of all of your units. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Ruby boosts her HC & BC drop rate by 15%. This Extra Skill serves as a perfect substitute for a Virtue Stone. Ruby's BC drop rate becomes 50% thanks to this buff. That means if double Xie'Jing leads are used, Ruby's BC drop rate will become 100%. Imagine producing 40 BC from all enemies with her SBB. Now that's a lot... Arena Score: 9/10 Who can deny a 39 BC Drop Check on Ruby's normal attack? This is one of the highest ranking normal attack Drop Checks in the game. For her to produce this much is very good for the squad's BB fill. Because Ruby's Atk is high, she'll also be dealing a lot of damage. Her BB damage modifier is 280% and it doesn't take that much BC to fill either. If your opponents manage to survive, there's a chance that they might be affected by the Atk Down debuff. However, the chances are so low that it's not all that reliable to use anyway. Ruby's Leader Skill, however, is quite useless. Sparks barely occur in Arena due to the random algorithm that the units follow. Sometimes, your units may not even Spark at all. Pass the Leader position to someone else... Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, the stats that stick out the most are her HP and Atk. Ruby's Def is on the lacking side, but it's still slightly above average. Ruby will also not have a problem recovering HP with her high Rec stat. In terms of typing, my type preference for Ruby is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Seeing that Ruby is one of the useful Atk Down debuffers, Ruby holds a good place in squads that take on the hardest challenges in the game. Most notable dungeons that include very powerful enemies include GGC: The Ten-Winged Tormentor, Trial X3, Trial EX001 - The Green Menace, etc. All of those dungeon include enemies with high damage. It's also very noticeable in RC5 since bosses have the potential to even wipe out squads with mitigation active, making it essential to carry units with high Def or buffs to resist those attacks. Ruby also serves as one of the best subs to use in Frontier Hunter. Her 40 combo SBB has the highest hit count in the game, tying with Lario's SBB. With high hit counts, Ruby will score high Weak Element Attacks points from elemental buffs. Sparks included too as her attack animation is relatively easy to Spark with. Conclusion Total Score: 8.6/10 Why does Ruby remind me of the RWBY series by RoosterTeeth? Ruby from Brave Frontier is a Fire element and Ruby from RWBY is red... eh? Ever heard of RWBY? Yes! No... Comment below on what you think of Ruby! Is she the new Lario of Frontier Hunter? How will she carry you in harder challenges? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Boltdrive Zedus *Radiant Virtue Fadahl *Inferno Wings Magnazorda *Demon Champion Raaga Category:Blog posts